


Badlands Wars. CH01. It Begins

by doozlelange



Series: Kyoshi Warriors Alternative Universe [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bi-Gender Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doozlelange/pseuds/doozlelange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[The voice of Katara] In a vision, Avatar Kyoshi had told the Governor of Kyoshi Island about the coming invasion of the four Air Temples.  She also told him the consequence if a nation sided with the Air Nomads.  “The Air Nomads have doomed themselves to genocide.  Any nation or people who ally with them – will be utterly destroyed."  Kyoshi Island defended the Air Nomad people – all alone. Avatar Kyoshi wept bitterly that day. For Destiny remained silent. Allowing the Fire Nation. To Seal the Fate. Of Kyoshi Island.</p>
<p>(Events – DURING Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book One: Water, Book Two: Earth, Book Three: Fire)<br/>(Events – DURING Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Promise: Part 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firm and Strong

** **

**Prolog - One – Firm and Strong**

The first day of the eighth month of 11 ASC, The Year of the Rabbit, Mid Fall, daybreak, located at the last refuge of the Air Nomads.  Western Air Temple built on the underside of a cliff near a mountain range surrounding the islands north of the Fire Nation.  Buildings with tall, acutely pointed pyramidal roofs appeared to be upside down adding to the mystery of the air benders.  Air Nomad territory for centuries, the Western Council of Elders became shocked when the Fire Nation attacked without provocation eleven years ago.  For years the Air Nomads and Kyoshi Warriors had successfully defended this Air Temple.  However, the blood lust of Fire Lord Sozin personally came to the Western Air Temple.  Along with twenty five thousand soldiers. 

Avatar Yangchen taught the Air Nomads to respect life.  She instructed them in techniques of defending themselves.  Also offensive attack techniques to protect themselves, their families, and their homes.  Something happened after her death, the Air Nomads became passive and submissive – avoid and evade.  They lost the art of first strike.  Trusting in 'something will happen to bring balance' cost them their lives… and their ally's lives.

In a vision, Avatar Kyoshi had told the Governor of Kyoshi Island about the coming invasion of the Air Temples.  She also told him the consequence if a nation sided with the Air Nomads.  “The Air Nomads have doomed themselves to genocide.  Any nation or people who ally with them – will be utterly destroyed."  He sent **ALL** Kyoshi Warriors to defend the Air Nomads.  With this assignment…   Guard, defend, and protect the Air Nomad people at all cost. Duty perfectly done.

Kyoshi Island defended the Air Nomad people – all alone. 

Today, first day of the eighth month, forty four Daughters of Kyoshi guarded the stairway entrances to the Western Air Temple.  " _Hmm.  Each of my Sisters and I have over five hundred and fifty soldiers to kill.  I am game._ "  The Big Sister of the Protectors thought to herself while sitting with her legs crossed, eyes closed, and meditating on the coming battle.  She knew her Warrior Sisters, knew how many were present, and knew their strengths and weaknesses.  Total of forty four sat meditating ready to stand firm and strong to defend the Western Air Temple.  " _Seven earth benders, eight fire benders, eight air benders strategically placed as buffers between the non-bender Warriors.  Avatar Kyoshi, we have done all we can.  Please pray that Destiny will show us Mercy this day._ "  She heard the mighty feet of the Fire Nation Komodo Rhino Calvary.   Followed shortly by the officers riding their Mongoose Dragons.  The hiss became louder as one officer came close to the Big Sister.

Diamond:  [Stayed in her meditation position on the ground, opened eyes]  Greetings Fire Lord Sozin.  I see you decided to lead this slaughter, personally.

 Sozin:  So, you are the infamous, Diamond Dust?  [She twisted her naginata in the sun leaving sparkles from diamond dust bouncing off his face]

Diamond:  Yes, Fire Lord Sozin.  Now please leave Air Nomad territory, now.  [Diamond rose and stood firm and strong]  Meiyo no taitō (Rise of Honor)  All Kyoshi Warriors in unison rose and stood firm and strong ready to battle]

Sozin:  Let us pass.  We have no fight with the Kyoshi Warriors.

Diamond:  You attack and kill the Air Nomads without provocation.  The Air Nomads are ally to the Kyoshi Warriors.  Attack them, you have a fight with the Kyoshi Warriors.

Sozin:  [Growled]  Do you not see that they are weak, helpless, powerless.  They do not deserve to take up the air we breathe, the water we drink, or the food we need to sustain life.  Better for them to enter the spirit world and leave the living to thrive.

Diamond:  We, The Kyoshi Warriors, see the weak, helpless, powerless.  The powerful are the caretakers of the powerless and weak.

Sozin:  This talk is old and tiresome. The Fire Nation is caring for the weak.  Sending them home to the spirit world where they belong.  This conversation is over.  You have fifteen minutes to move – or die.

Diamond:  We don't need that long… [Attacked Sozin, slashed his right bicep]

Diamond shouted with a loud voice, "Sentō dōshi (戦闘同志)," which in ancient Kyoshi meant "Combat Comrade."  All the Kyoshi Warriors shouted a battle cry,  "Sentō dōshi," as they attacked the Fire Nation Army.  The earth bender Kyoshi Warriors, Earth Warriors, bent their knees and lowered themselves parallel with the ground.  Focused.  Focused through the chaos.  Then rose up quickly…  A wall formed between the Kyoshi Warriors and the Fire Nation Army.  But not just a wall.  Four walls 60 feet (18.288 m) height, 3,281 feet (1 km) wide, and 4,921 feet (1.5 km) deep.  The soldiers outside the Maze halted to admire the majestic spectacle.  Even Fire Lord Sozin was momentarily distracted.  Forty two Warriors rushed into the structure.  Two of their Sisters stood firm and strong, cried out "FURI!!!!"  And collapsed to the ground, dead from hemorrhage of the Aorta exploding from over exertion.  Diamond Dust running to the only entrance spoke lovingly, “Avatar Kyoshi, catch my Sisters as they come to you."  Prophetic words spoken.  All remaining Warriors were in the Maze.

Immediately upon entering, the Warriors were attacked by fire benders.  Leading the way, the Kyoshi Fire Warriors counter-attacked driving the Fire Nation soldiers back deeper into the Maze.  All Warriors had weapons of their choice; Bo sticks, katana, naginata, and circle blades with spikes for close combat and quick kills.  Rapid death populated the arsenal of the Warriors.  Fire Nation had more people.  However, the quality of the Kyoshi weapons diminished the Fire Nation. Even with superior numbers, this lack of pure close fighting arsenal caused a possible defeat for Lord Sozin.

The only noise came from the soldiers' battle cries.  The Warriors weaved in and out of the corridors with stealthy, silent footsteps.  Hunched down walking deliberately and swiftly, the forty two broke up into smaller groups as an intersection became available.  One Fire Warrior took the lead, one Air Warrior would clean the air making it breathable for the Kyoshi, and one Earth bender would cover the back when all Warriors went through the intersection. 

Fire Nation Soldiers are trained for open field hand to hand combat.  With fire benders scattering the enemy forces and the Calvary charging in first killing many of the enemy.  They were not prepared for a long, drawn out fight of several hours.  The Kyoshi trained for long battles hoping for short strikes of fighting – duck and slash style.  They also memorized the Maze design over and over and over again.  Earth Warriors on site could change the Maze; but, had to return the original design when finished with the change.  Usually within minutes.

Fighting from the Kyoshi point of view came to a squad of soldiers who fire bended to block the way and to allow the soldiers to gain position advantage.  Fire Warriors lead the squad with two non-benders then the Air Warrior and two or three non-benders and closing up the ranks with an Earth Bender.

Where was the leader of the Kyoshi?  The last of the last.  The very end.

Diamond Dust blocked the path of Fire Lord Sozin and his elite troops.  Small, cramped quarters evened the odds for The Warrior.  Sozin fired a blast of fire at The Warrior.  Now, she chose to show her secret to the Fire Lord.  She blocked his fireball and redirected it towards him and his troops.  Sozin's surprise was priceless as he gasped at his underestimation of Diamond.  "So you do have tricks for us today."  Fireball killed four soldiers who did not duck.  "I still have five hundred behind me.  I'll let them deal with you, Diamond."  Her reply,  "Leaving so soon, Fire Lord.  Oh yes, you have your arm to be healed.  I hope it doesn't hurt too much.  [Giggled]" 

As the non-bender soldiers charge at the leader of the Kyoshi, The Warrior readied her naginata and stood her ground.  The blood splattered walls showed mostly non-bender troops fought the Warriors.  She attacked first swinging her blade into the crowd of soldiers.  Slice.  Slash. Duck.  Dodge off the wall.  Slash.

One cut in her left arm.  Fifteen soldiers now killed. Jumped against the wall to side flip and…   [FLOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM]  Down goes the wall. All of them.

Her split second indecision cost her lives – all of them.  Soldier stabbed her thigh and pulled the sword out.  Diamond dropped to her knees then her hands.  "You underestimated the Fire Nation. Thinking we only used old world tactics of brute force."  Sozin's voice rang from behind Diamond.  He had simply flown to the top of the Maze and relayed the dimensions to the few earth benders on his side.  They calculated the size and brought the Maze down.   Two soldiers grabbed The Warriors arms as one put in a gag ball to stop her from fire breathing. 

Sozin laughed and cauterized her thigh.  She winced.  He chided her…"Now Little Diamond, all you can do is watch your Kyoshi Warrior being slaughtered.  You can't even command them.  How does it feel to fight for nothing?"  Her eyes grow wide and huge.  "Yes, poor thing you didn't know did you.  You see…  We already slaughtered the Air Nomads.  Two weeks before you arrived.  The distress messenger was Fire Nation just like the 'Western Air Nomads.'  The only air benders at the Western Air Temple… were Kyoshi."

The soldiers turned Diamond toward the battle field and forced her to watch.

She saw thousands and thousands of troops coming up from the ridge below.  Charging at the Kyoshi. They stood firm and strong.  Nobody ran.  Backs straight.  Weapons draw.  When the wall of soldiers arrived.  The Kyoshi Warriors slashed, sliced, dodged, jumped, fired, air sliced, air tornado, earth quaked, stone threw.  Everything they had inside of them was poured out onto the battle field.  One by one, Diamond watched her Sisters fall and scream,  "Furi!!!"  " _Now you are free._ "  One by one.  Warrior by Warrior.  Until… One lone Warrior stood firm and strong.

One last Air Warrior.  Killed over a thousand that day.  Now was her time.  She bowed to the soldiers waiting, prepared for the attack. and screamed  "FURIIIIII."  And attacked the soldiers.  Two hours thirty six minutes later and two hundred thirty seven kills… It was over.

Sozin turned toward The Warrior Diamond Dust, "The last air bender is dead.  Thank you, Diamond Dust for bringing them to me.  Kept me from having to go to Kyoshi Island.  Although I still will go.  Seems you have other Kyoshi Warriors.  And we have to make examples of Kyoshi Island for rebelling."  Diamond just lowered her head.  Fire Lord Sozin shouted to the troops,  "Send me a Healer.   I want to know how long the Kyoshi Warrior will last without food or water. 

Oh, we haven't forgotten about you.  Soldiers, roughen her up."  The soldiers on either side smiled.  Both kicked her knees knocking them out of socket.  Diamond dropped to the ground.  The soldiers tied her hands behind her back and kicked her sides eleven times.  She coughed blood.  Then punched her tummy twelve times. and finally kicked her head ten times.  When she was unconscious, they removed the gag ball.  Bruised, beaten, and bloodied. 

Healer:  [Shocked]  Fire Lord please let me heal her. 

Sozin:  No healing.  She is the enemy.  How long will she last here without food or water?  Tell me now without healing her.

Healer:  [Touched her healing water on The Warrior's forehead] Several days.  A week at the most, Fire Lord.  Please let me heal her.

Sozin:  I will give you a choice.  A life for a life.  Either she rots here.  Or you do.

Diamond:  [Raspy, soft, gruff.  Healer began to heal]  Stop, Healer, Now.  Stop.  [Cough]  Go Healer.  [Huff]  My Fate has been sealed.  [Wheeze]  Your Fate… [Wheeze]  lies elsewhere...  Go… Go now.  [Passed out, again]

Healer:  [Kissed the Warrior's cheek leaving a single tear]  She stays, Fire Lord.

Sozin:  I am proud of you Healer.  Go and continue to heal our troops.  As for the Warrior Witch leave her to rot with her Sisters.  Now the world has been cleansed from this infirmity.  Let's go home for Glory and Wine.

The soldiers cheered as they marched over the dead of the Kyoshi Warriors and Air Warriors.  Diamond Dust remembered all.  Including the sharp pain as if a Badgermole cracked her skull.  A soft baritone voice burrowed into the mind of The Warrior.  " _Be at Peace.  Do not be afraid.  I am coming, Warrior.  Do not despair and give up.  I will save you, My Warrior.  And we shall become One.  We shall become the Ghost of Justice.  We will Fight for Peace._ "

Five hundred seventy Kyoshi Warriors murdered.  One Big Sister remained to defend Kyoshi Island. 

All Air Nomads murdered.  Except for one…  The Avatar.

 

[The voice of Katara]

Avatar Kyoshi wept bitterly that day.

For Destiny remained silent

Allowing the Fire Nation

To Seal the Fate

Of Kyoshi Island.


	2. Change The World

** **

**Two – Change The World**

_“Nothing is perfect. Life is messy. Relationships are complex. Outcomes are uncertain. People are irrational.” – Hugh Mackay_

 

The second week of the eleventh month of 99 ASC, The Year of the Goat, Winter, daybreak, a small island off the southern coast of the mighty Earth Kingdom named for the oldest, wisest Avatar who brought Justice to the world.  Kyoshi Island remained neutral for the majority of the Hundred Year War.  Fire Nation devastated the Air Nomads and the Southern Water Tribe.  Conquered one third of the western Earth Kingdom establishing Fire Nation Colonies to supplant the native population.  Governor Oyaji chose to remain neutral knowing his small island would not survive a Fire Nation Attack.  He felt shame for not upholding the traditions of Avatar Kyoshi **–** to protect, to defend, and to keep safe the weak, the helpless, the powerless of this world.   All hope was lost.  Then Avatar Aang arrived one week ago.  When he left, the spirit of Avatar Kyoshi was reborn.  Six Kyoshi Warriors sought wisdom from her once more.

Rika, the baby, arrived first at the training building and opened the doors.  Just fourteen years old, her skills needed the majority of training time.  Youngest also in seniority at three years.  All dressed in her new headdress and hair pins, Rika glowed with pride at being able to personalize her Warrior Uniform.  Yelling out the door, “Come on lazy bones.  Time for practice.  We have to stay ready.   Fire Nation is still active even though the Avatar is alive.  Wheee.”

The Twins, Identical, followed close behind… somewhat.  Both twenty years old, Migi claimed the right to be called older since she was born thirty minutes before her sister, Hidari.  The Warrior Sisters knew them apart.  However, Migi still fought right handed and Hidari fought left handed with their katana.  Secret only known to the Sisters, The Twins were ambidextrous.  Awesome in battle.  Migi giggled to her sister, “Come on, Jüngere Schwester.  Get moving.”  Hidari replied, “Yes, Oma”  Migi gave her sister a look of distaste.  “Grandma?”  Hidari, “Yes,  You’re like Grandma.  [Frowned]  Alvays treating me like a baby. [Stood beside Rika]”  Migi said softly, “Sorry, Hidari,” stood beside Hidari and held her hand.  Her sister coughed and smiled broadly.  Migi frowned moving in between Hidari and Rika.  Hidari’s seniority was four years – one week more than Migi’s.

From the Southern Earth Kingdom Islands, The Twins naturally spoke the original language **1** of the Earth Kingdom.  Just as Kyoshi Island had a separate culture, so did the Southern Earth Kingdom Islands.  Around three thousand years ago, the war lord’s high taxes for little protection caused the southern regions to rebel.  The Elders of the Earth Kingdom escaped using the southern coastal region to the southern islands claiming them as their new home keeping the old traditions, the language, and the culture of the past.  The Earth King now ruled, alone.

Meiko was two months younger than Kiku; both were seventeen years old.  With six years and six months seniority, Meiko quietly walked into the training building and stood beside Hidari taking her hand tenderly.  “Morning, Hidari.  How was your trip back home to see your Mother?”  Hidari smiled, “Vonderful, ve sau Grandma and celebrated her sixty dird birthday.  Vas a veek long celebration.  Beer, sausages, cabbage rolls everyv’air, elephant koi and soccer… lots and lots of soccer.  Everyone’s children had a ball.”  Meiko smiled, “Did you and Migi score a goal?”   Hidari, “No!  But Muhzer scored two goals… [Laughed loudly]”

Kiku had the same seniority as Meiko.  A little older than her, they became fast Warrior Sisters.  Suki, Kiku, and Meiko were the only ones trained by Kyoshi Warrior Oidasu, the Original Outcast Warrior.  She returned to her home on the Earth Kingdom Islands to care for her mother.  The Three Big Sisters, as she called them, trained their Little Sisters.  Warrior Oidasu planned on returning to Kyoshi Island when her mother healed.  Kiku became nervous when plans changed.  The Warriors were to wait for their mentor and leave together.  Now, the ‘team’ will leave without her not knowing when she will return.  Kiku spoke under her breath, “Avatar Kyoshi, please give me strength… give **us** strength and courage.”  Kiku assumed the role of spiritual leader for the team.

Finally, Big Sister Suki.  Sixteen years old.  Seniority of eight years.  Yes, Warrior Oidasu started training her at the age of eight years old.  After returning from fighting the Fire Nation, Oidasu spoke with Governor Oyaji requesting students for training in the ways of the Kyoshi Warrior.  His answer did not impress her. 

She traveled from village to village recruiting students.  Only one family returned with their daughter.  The family stayed to give the moral and emotional support needed to become a Warrior.  Warrior Oidasu said Suki was a natural.  And finished her training in one year.  Six months later Kiku and Meiko started their training.  And after another year, two years and six months, Kyoshi Warrior Oidasu now had The Three bonded inseparably – the core of the rebirth of the Kyoshi Warriors.

The Kyoshi Warriors fellowshipped waiting for their leader to call order.  Suki waited for Governor Oyaji who entered with four Kyoshi Archivists following.  One  winked at Suki as he caught her eye.  Kiku said, “He still likes you, Suki Bear.”  “Stop it… [Blushed]  this is important,” was the reply.  Both giggled.

The door to the training building was closed.  And Suki called for silence.  All became silent as Kiku said a short prayer to Avatar Kyoshi then Governor Oyaji spoke…

Oyaji:  For five days, we have tried to contact Avatar Kyoshi as the Archivists have instructed.  They have gone over and over the records and have concluded that all has been done correctly.  We are at a lose.  Let’s try one more time and if we fail… The assignment will be put on hold until Warrior Oidasu returns.

Suki:  [Looked at her Warrior Sisters]  We agree, Governor. 

No special combination of Warriors was needed.  The size usually ranged from two to ten.  The Six circled the center of the training room. (Suki left of Kiku, left of Meiko, left of Hidari, left of Migi, left of Rika, left of Suki)  Then knelt. With left hand up and right hand down, the Six held hands and closed their eyes.  All chanted as One.  “Avatar Kyoshi.  We your Daughters come as One and request your presence.  Our Sister, Suki seeks your wisdom and guidance.  Show her your Wisdom.  Show her your Guidance,  Show her your Honor.“  They bowed their heads. And waited.  And waited  Suki’s hands became warm.  She moved them – uncomfortably.  Waited…  Hands became very warm…  Waited ten minutes…   Waited fifteen minutes…  Waited twen…

Rika:  [Let go and ripped off her gloves]  HOT HOT HOT!!!!  [She waved her hands and fingers.]

Suki:  [Disappointed]  Well, I guess we wait…

Kiku:  [Curious]  Rika, you said hot?  When did your hands start warming?

Rika:  [Blowing on her fingers]  Right after we said the chant.  Why?

Kiku:  [Thought]  Did anyone else’s hands warm up?  [All raised their hands]

Archivist:  That has to be it.  We read the archive as wear full Kyoshi Warrior Armor.  Then read hold hands in circle.  Hands not gloves.  [Mumbled] Wow, that must be some power to produce that heat…

Kiku:  [To Suki]  Suki… Let’s try one more time.  We all have a desire to serve Avatar Kyoshi.

Suki:  I agree.  Once more, My Sisters.  Gloves off.  [Giggled]

[The Warriors started over from the beginning as they stood.]

No special combination of Warriors was needed.  The size usually ranged from two to ten.  But one thing was in common.  Gloves were off when holding hands.  The Six circled the center of the training room. (Suki left of Kiku, left of Meiko, left of Hidari, left of Migi, left of Rika, left of Suki)  Then knelt. With left hand up and right hand down, the Six held hands and closed their eyes.  All chanted as One.  “Avatar Kyoshi.  We your Daughters come as One and request your presence.  Our Sisters seek your wisdom and guidance.   Show us your Wisdom.  Show us your Guidance.  Show us your Honor.“  They bowed their heads. And waited.  And waited  Suki felt the blood coursing through Kiku’s fingers.  Suki felt the blood coursing through Rika’s fingers.  All their hearts synchronized as One.  The voices in Suki’s mind became silent.  Serene...  Peace...  Tenderness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Old Earth Kingdom language spoken on Southern Earth Kingdom Islands similar to German language. Translation obtained from English to German and German to English http://translate.google.com/#en/de/ and http://www.reverso.net/translationresults.aspx?lang=EN&direction=german-english
> 
> Picture of Kyoshi Warriors. Screenshot from Avatar: The Last Airbender episode Appa's Lost Days.


	3. First Contact

**Three – First Contact**

Soft soprano voice sung an ancient lullaby through the misty fog in her mind.  A scent breathed into her nose filling her lungs with tender warmth.  “Momma?”  “I am here Sweetie… just rest.”  Suki pressed her forehead into her mother’s chest feeling the peace and serenity surround her…  A Master Kyoshi Healer, Suki’s mother gently rocked her daughter as the other Kyoshi Healers attended her Warrior Sisters.  Governor Oyaji stood amazed at the power and tender love of Avatar Kyoshi.

Mother:  [Holding Suki up]  Can you sit back up on your knees, Sweetie?

Suki:  [Letting her push]  Yes… I think…  [Balancing, looked into her eyes.]  You’ve been crying, Momma.  What happened??

Mother:  [Sniff]  I’ll let the Elder Archivist speak.  [Rubbing Suki’s right thigh]  You look fine now.  We are waiting for the others to awaken.

Suki:  [Confused, Quietly spoke]  Others to awaken??

Big Sister of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki assessed the situation as best she could.

  1. To her left, Rika’s head laid on her right arm and near Suki’s left thigh.  Healer comforted her by rubbing her left arm and her back.  “She must have fainted to the right.  Hope her arm cushioned the fall.” 
  2. Next to Rika was Migi, older Twin.  Healer sat at her left side supporting her and rubbing her left thigh.  “Looked like she slumped forward.  ow..  her thighs might have eased the fall.”
  3. Moving around the circle, Hidari, younger sister.  Like Rika slumped right.  “Hmm… almost the same position.  weird.”
  4. Last two.  Meiko and Kiku both slumped to their left.  “Almost a mirror of Hidari and Rika.  Healers all around us.  Forgot we had this many…”



Mother:  Saw you looking around… assessing softly… [Smiled as Suki looked into her eyes]  We do that too.  [Giggle]  You fell forward like Migi.  She fell onto her left thigh and you fell forward onto your right thigh…

Suki:  [Now noticed her exposed thigh and Migi’s.  Healer was healing them.]

Mother:  Yes, you hit hard enough for bruises.  Don’t worry.  The best healer is working on you…  [Kissed her cheek.  Suki laughed]

Reaching for Rika’s hand, Suki felt warmth from her finger tips.  “ _Good._ ”  Suki held Rika’s hand.  She also reached for Kiku’s hand and held tightly.  Kiku woke and sat on her knees.  Then Rika woke and sat on her knees.  Astonishment washed over the Healers.  Suki,  “Kiku grab Meiko’s hand and Rika grab Migi’s.”  Both did as told and… Migi and Meiko woke and sat on their knees.  Finally, Migi and Meiko grabbed Hidari’s hand.  And all Kyoshi Warriors were awaken and sitting on their knees as before.  All said in unison, “Whoa…” 

Suki, Big Sister, said with authority,  “What happened here!”

Elder Archivist stepped forward into the spotlight with papers, scrolls and pictures.  Cleared his voice and proceeded to try to bring understanding…

Elder Archivist:  [Cough]  From what we have read after the… incident… The Kyoshi Warriors experienced what Kyoshi called, “First Contact.”  Avatar Kyoshi had some form of mental bonding with the Warriors of old.  Might be called Mind bending by today’s standards.  Manipulating the energy in the mind…

Governor Oyaji:  [Frustrated]  Okay, enough of the science stuff.  What does this mean?  Is it useful?  Can it be used?  Will it happen again?

Elder Archivist:  The archives read as such, “… with proper meditation and discipline, the mind can be controlled.  Entering into a state of Serene and Peace can be achieved.  When this is achieved, Avatar Kyoshi can speak directly to Her Children.  ‘First Contact’ produces a strain on the mind of the Warrior.   An untrained mind becomes more stressed than a trained mind.  Properly trained Kyoshi Warriors may sleep up to two hours after achieving ‘First Contact.’  Untrained tended to sleep over eight hours since their mind was not prepared for mental stress and strain of ‘First Contact.  After ‘First Contact’ has been achieved, Avatar Kyoshi talked to Her Children normally – as needed.”

Elder Archivist:  All the Warriors were overloaded in their minds.  Suki recovered first because of her mental training.  She only slept for forty minutes.  Then fifteen minutes later, the other Warriors woke.  We are not sure what happened when she touched the other Warriors… They woke up… Immediately. 

Elder Archivist:  Before I share what all four of the Archivists recorded…  Does any of the Warriors have anything to say?  [All Warriors shook their heads, “No.”]  Does anyone remember anything after the ‘chant.’?  [All Warriors shook their heads, “No.”]

 

Elder Archivist:  [Continued with silence]  Having achieved ‘First Contract’ with Avatar Kyoshi, the Six Kyoshi Warriors now have a bond with Avatar Kyoshi that can never be broken – from the archives,  “… not even Death can separate Kyoshi’s Sons and Daughters from Avatar Kyoshi.  They are now Her Children and Avatar Kyoshi is their Mother…”  This is a powerful mental bond.  No wonder the Warrior is knocked unconscious during ‘First Contact.”

Suki:  [Shook her head]  Elder, that is good for the future… But what happened?

[The Warriors changed from their knees to a meditation positions, legs crossed.]

Elder Archivist:  [Read his notes]  The four archivist have read and confirmed their notes.  All had different angles.  But all had the exact same words said by Avatar Kyoshi – verbatim.  After the chant was said by all Six Warriors, their heads leaned forward looking like deep meditation. Two minutes later, a golden sphere appeared above each head of the Warrior.  Going in order from Rika around to Migi, Hidari, Meiko, Kiku, Suki.  Backwards from seniority.  The golden sphere appeared to be 19 cm (7.5 inch) in diameter.  The size of their brain…

Archivist 3:  Remember Elder, one saw something totally different.  Maybe this would be relevant.

Elder Archivist:  [Shook head approving]  Yes, thank you…  One of us did see something… extraordinary.  [Reflection]  This person is spiritual, indeed.  So, we continue with that account.  Avatar Kyoshi’s words are still the same…  The golden spheres will become golden fan blades just like Avatar Kyoshi’s.  The fan blades came out of the heads of the Warriors in the same order as before.  Opened with the sharp edge and pointed down toward the top of the Warriors' head.  The fan blades hovered for a moment, vibrated, then sliced into the tops of each Warrior.   The fan blades glowed brightly then vanished.

Gasps in the training building.  Suki’s mother held her daughter close to her, tightly.  She whispered to her daughter,  “Your friend told me this scene…  Now you know why I cried and cried – and held you so close to me.”  She began to cry again and held Suki warmly.  Suki held her mother, close.

Elder Archivist:  [Sympathetic but firm]  Please forgive us… We are in uncharted waters… No one speaks to Avatar Kyoshi but Kyoshi Warrior Oidasu.  And she achieved ‘First Contact’ thirty years ago at the age of nine.   Her mentor has left good notes and archives.  We must also be faithful.  Please forgive us for upsetting you.

Suki’s Mother:  [Compassion, holding Suki]  I agree.  I am hurt by what happened.  Maybe our archive will help the next generation.  They will know to have Healers present.  Or to perform ‘First Contact’ one Warrior at a time instead of all Six at once…

Archivist 4:  YES… that was what was different.  First chant the Warriors said, “Our Sister Suki.’  Second chant with their gloves off the Warriors said, ‘ Our Sisters.”  Avatar Kyoshi might have thought all present in the circle.  [He writes all this down.]

Elder Archivist:  [Sighed, raised hands for order]  We are almost finished.  And all can go home to recover.  Once the ‘golden spheres’ entered into the Warrior’s heads, all stood up on their knees, backs arched backwards, and heads snapped back.  Their mouths opened wide as their eyes opened wide.  These are the words that came through their mouths… All said in unison with the same voice… 

 

[Voice of Avatar Kyoshi]

I AM AVATAR KYOSHI

I here by pledge

to protect, to defend,

and to keep safe

 the weak, the helpless,

the powerless of this world. 

I am a Kyoshi Warrior and this is my Duty

 

Elder Archivist:  Then five of the Kyoshi Warriors slumped into their current positions sleeping.  They fell hard but the Healers say little damage mostly small bruises.  Kyoshi Warrior Suki stayed in her position with her back arched, head back and mouth open wide as she said in the same voice as before…

 

[Voice of Avatar Kyoshi]

Take no offense

when your Three Little Sisters

from the Fire Nation offend you.

They are my treasured gift to Kyoshi Island.

 

Elder Archivist:  Then Warrior Suki also slumped hard to the ground.  We immediately called for the Healers who performed their Duty flawlessly.  Then Warrior Suki woke up…  And here we are.

Archivist 2:  You have said all of Avatar Kyoshi’s words using a voice different from your voice.  A female’s alto voice.  The one I heard originally.

[All others who heard the original voice agreed.]

Elder Archivist:  [Amazed]  Thank you Avatar Kyoshi for giving us your wisdom and guidance.  And for caring for Your Children…

Governor Oyaji:  [Dismissed the session.]  We will discuss further plans in two days.  Now is time for reflection and healing.  All dismissed.  Meeting in two days.

Suki:  [Looked into the eyes of The Warriors]  Mother, we will stay here tonight… alone.  [Turned and kiss her mother’s cheek]

Mother:  [Somber]  Yes, Sweetie.  Come get me if you all need me…

All Warriors:  Yes, Master Tsukeru.

Suki’s mother was the last to leave.  She smiled and whispered to The Warriors,  “I am proud of **all** My Warriors.”  Then closed the door – firmly.

The Warriors looked into each others’ eyes, shuffled to the center of the training building, and rose to their knees.  Standing on their knees, The Warriors embraced each other as a team, whole once more.  And cried like little children…

 


	4. Little Street Rat

** 1 **

**Four – Little Street Rat**

 “Momma… [Push, push]  Momma… wake up… bad men gone… [Push, push]   Momma… Daddy hurt bad…  Please… wake up, Momma.”  Female voice came from the left of her.  “Here… one’s alive.  Little girl near her Mother.”  Second voice more urgent, “The little girl’s covered in blood.  Take her to the Healers… we might save her.  Hurry…”  Huoyan knew about death from the stories her Daddy told her.  He believed in not sheltering his daughter from the world.  When her fire ferret died, he tried to explain death to his five year old.  Now, she tried to understand why her parents won’t wake up…  “Momma’s not dead… just sleeping.  Dreaming with Daddy.”  A woman ran toward Huoyan to take her to safety.  Huoyan stood and screamed, “MOMMA’S NOT DEAD… JUST SLEEPING…”  The top of her little head ignited and liquid fire poured down her body… down to her toes.  She was a bright amber ball of flame standing with her eyes tightly closed and her head back – screaming.  “LEAVE US ALONE.”

The first week of the eleventh month of 99 ASC, The Year of the Goat, one of three port towns, Northport, in the Fire Nation Colony of Hu Xin Provinces.  The little girl, Huoyan, was now seven years old and jerked up from the hospital bed.  “[Groan] _headache the size of a platypus bear._   [ULP]  _Goin’ thr’up…_ [Whimper] BLLEEEUUUKK…”  She threw up all over herself… “ _doesn’t matter. Haven’t had a bath in weeks…_ ”  And collapsed into her bed once again, “ _to dream… only  Nightmares._ [Cried]” Two Northern Water tribe Healers talked among themselves three beds away.  The ward held eighteen beds – all of them full tonight.

Healer One:  [Watch Huoyan throw up]  That’s three times today.  Hope she finishes soon.  I’m not cleaning her until she does finish throwing up…

Healer Two:  [Compassion]  And why did you become a Healer, again?  [Walked down to Huoyan’s bed and wiped her mouth cleaning her up. To Huoyan]   I will find you fresh clothes, Honey.  This should be the last time you vomit…  [Pulled out her water and put it flush on Huoyan’s forehead.  Water glowed for a twenty count, then stopped and Healer Two poured her water down the sink.  She pulled in fresh new water into her pouch.]  There.  [Kissed Huoyan’s forehead, changed her sheets, and tucked her into bed.]

Huoyan:  [Amazed, softly]  Thank you…  [Snuggled and fell asleep]

Generic fresh clothing became stored in the bottom of the linen cabinet.  Street orphans, the official term, would receive new, fresh clothing before leaving the hospital.  They also would receive a sponge bath to clean the filth and grime from their bodies – as best as possible.  Healer Two found Huoyan fresh clothes.  To give Honor and Dignity to Huoyan, Healer Two raised the sheet as Huoyan changed herself.  A shadow of her changing was the only dishonor seen.  Huoyan giggled at the thought of her little silhouette being projected on the sheet.

Healer One:  [Healer Two coming back after giving Huoyan the fresh clothes.]  Feel all self-righteous and special now.  Helping a street rat…  A little thief… 

Healer Two:  [Walked back toward her co-worker]  No, I am performing my Duty.  [Walked past Healer One to check on all the patients on the ward.]   _She is a child, little 7 or 8 year old child.  Not a rat from the streets…  Be grateful you didn’t end up like her._ [Stopped at patient one slowly working down the line.  Having given shift turnover, Healer One left night shift, Healer Two, alone.]

 Soft and fluffy pillow comforted her head.  Smelled fresh and clean.  The golden lantern flickering woke Huoyan from her sleep.  She saw a silhouette sitting in the shadows writing in a notepad… 

Huoyan:  [Softly]  Momma?

Healer Two:  [Laid her notepad on her lap.]  No, little one.  I am not your Momma.  Sorry.  You are still at the hospital.  Recovering from a very high fever.

Huoyan:  [Embarrassed looked away.]  First good dream in years.  No one to share it with.

Healer Two:  You can share with me, if you wish.

Huoyan:  [Turned her head toward the Healer.]  Who are you?  What do you want from me?  Acting all benevolent and kindly feely…

Healer Two:  [Laughed joyfully.]  Street orphans fascinate me.  [Smiled]

Huoyan:  [Disgusted]  Hmm… We’re some scientific experiment to you?  I guess.  Whatever…  

Healer:  [Somber and serious.]  Put up a defense to keep people out.  Act strong when fearful.  Run away instead of dealing with problems.  **Proud** to Death…  So afraid to ask for help.  Pissed off, when they don’t get it.  Am I getting close?

Huoyan:  [Eyes opened wide]  Damn… [She became silent]

Healer Two:  [Folded up her notepad, put the pen in the wire, laid on the table.]  My name is Katya.  I am a Water bender, Water Healer from the Northern Water Tribe.  Working in the colonies to help those who can’t help themselves.   [Bowed in her seat toward Huoyan and rose.]

Huoyan:  [Sat up on her pillow, winced.]  Probably already know from my finger prints so… Name’s Huoyan.  Means Fire Rock.  And yes, I know some fire bending.  Well the basics…  [Softened]  Thank you for new sheets and a pillow.  And for cleaning me up… [Smiled]  I smell pretty…

Healer Two / Katya:  [Calm professional]  _Stay alert, Kat.  Keep it professional._    Did you want to share your good dream with me, Huoyan?

Huoyan:  [Questioned.]  _She did pronounce my name correctly._ Yeah…  I was five years old living with my parents in the colony to the north near the Lake.  My Daddy was offered a Law officers job here in Northport.  Keeping the Peace.  We were all so happy.  Momma baked a purple berry pie.  Daddy’s favorite. He told War stories from the days when he was an officer.  And Momma tucked me into bed.  I felt nervous so she sung me a lullaby as she sat by my bed.  Turned the light down just a little.  And slept in the room with me in the chair.  Next day, we left… for… Northport...  [Story trailed off]

Katya:  [Smiled]  _And I lost my parents…_   _She finished in her mind…_ Wonderful dream.  Huoyan, hold onto those happy memories.  They will get you through the dark times…  I have to go back on Duty.  Just rest and sleep.  Morning comes soon.  _She will bolt the moment she can, door is unlocked.  Hope she stays._

Huoyan:  [Quickly glanced at the door.]  I will miss you, Katya.  Keep working with street rats… One day… one of us will stop running.

Katya:  [Stood up and looked into the little girl’s eyes]  You obviously have a reason to run… One day, I hope you find a **reason** to stop running.   [Katya slowly walked to the front of the ward to service other patients.]

Halfway up the ward, she heard the back door open quietly then closed quietly.  “ _Sound travels pretty good in these old buildings, you know._ [Sigh]  _A seed has to be planted to grow._ ”  Katya turned and saw the bed near the door was empty.  She walked back to change the linens and pillow case and found her notepad missing from the table.  “[Giggled]  _Little thief…_ ”  But regretted that statement when she found one copper coin on the table…  “ _Wow… Pleasant surprise… All she had?  May never know._ ”  Katya diligently changed the linens and fluffed the pillow preparing the bed for the next patient who needed comfort and care…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Huoyan, age 19. Huoyan, age 8 - 9.


	5. Retirement Party

**Five – Retirement Party**

The day The Avatar arrived at Kyoshi Island a Warrior of old stood before the door of one of her mentors.  He had especially asked to preside over this important day, essentially acting as the master of ceremonies.   Humbled by his kind, courteous gesture, Fire Nation Army Master Sergeant Granger (Granny)  stood firm and strong and gently knocked on his door – probably…  for the last time…

Admiral Liang:  [Authority behind the door.]  Please, come in.  The door is open.

Granger:  [Walked in, closed the door, removed her ghost white beret, and snapped a perfect salute]  Master Sergeant Granger of Ghost Dragon Company reporting as ordered, Sir.

Admiral Liang:  [Slowly rose from behind his desk, stood firm and strong, and snapped a perfect salute.  Both released simultaneously.]  At ease, Sergeant.  [Sergeant Granger stood at ease.]  Welcome home, Sergeant.  Your journey has been long and demanding.  During the foundation of the beginning, you became forged into the family of the Fire Nation Military.  You followed your father’s foot steps and his father’s foot steps into the Fire Nation Army.  A standard battle Warrior.  The first offense.  The last defense. 

Admiral Liang:  You have stood firm and strong for three decades.  You have lost special comrades.  Even after paying the ultimate price of losing your husband in War, you decided to stay in the Army.  Becoming one of the most respected and honored Master Sergeant the Fire Nation Army has ever known.

Admiral Liang:  In appreciation for your selfless sacrifice for your Nation and your Fire Lord, Fire Lord Ozai presents to you today this 22K gold watch with 22K gold chain.  Thank you, Master Sergeant Granger.  And Welcome Home.

Granger:  [Walked forward, bowed low to Admiral Liang, rose, shook his hand, and accepted the gold pocket watch.]  Thank you, Admiral Liang.  Please send my humble gratitude to the Fire Lord Ozai.

Admiral Liang:  [Bowed and rose.]  Yes, Master Sergeant, Granger.

Both stood stoic.  Quiet silence filled the room.  Then… Both chuckled.

Admiral Liang:  Sounds of massive applause and cheers, the band playing the Fire Nation Anthem and March, Fire Lord Ozai shaking your hand along with the other thousands of special guests…  Yes, I had your request approved, Granger. 

Granger:  I’m sorry you missed introducing all the Admirals, Generals and the most important, Fire Lord Ozai.  We missed listening to those intellectual speeches, the important social party after the ceremony, and the chit chat.

Admiral Liang:  [Laughed again and motioned for her to sit]  You did, Granger…  I still have to act as the master of ceremonies this weekend.  Price I paid in allowing you to have this special ceremony.  [Granger started to protest]  No…  Don’t.  Fire Lord Ozai gave me personally, thirty days leave. Not charged.  [Smiled deeply]  Please sit, Sergeant.

Granger:  [Sat in the chair in front of the desk.]  Yes, two inches off the floor.

Admiral Liang:  [Smiled]  I’m surprised you remembered.  You only had one Captain’s Mast.  [Granger put up two fingers]  Two?  Ohh. Yeah… Caught in the Officer’s Club after hours…  [Both laughed]  Well in your defense…  Your **new** husband was.  haha.  escorting you there…

Granger:  [Sly smile]  We were wearing our ghost white berets, Admiral.

Admiral Liang:  Only them.  [Grinned, Granger blushed.]  Formal ceremony has been completed.  Unless you object, let’s have your last meeting be informal.  [Soft and somber]  Two Warriors telling stories of old.  Is that okay, Sergeant?

Granger:  [Smile broadly]  Yes, Admiral.  And thank you for approving this format.  You know. We Ghost Dragons are rather… subdued.  [Admiral coughed]  Well in private that is…  hehe.

Admiral: Liang:  Subdued??  Last bar fight I witnessed,  seeing you and your husband…  You two took out nine of my Navy Sailors.

Granger:  [Matter of fact]  Well that was all there was in the bar, Admiral… [Laughter from both and a sigh.] 

[Admiral poured them some tea.]

Admiral Liang:  I remember first day of boot camp.  And I had the luck to have you as the draw.  I’m in the second row, smiling.  You and your whip walk by and SNAP right under my face.  My smile left. and you said.  “wasn’t the smile… you had a fly on your uniform.”  and you looked down.  sure enough.  I knelt and on the ground… dead fly.  Was that real? or planted?

Granger:  [Lovely]  Yes, It was real.  I was blessed with awesome eyesight.  You were the only one I did that to.  You were the only cadet that showed any potential.  Wonderful to see you went up the line.  Got yelled at later that day.  You know… Might have put his eye out.  Might have scarred him.  Crap…  I yelled back… If I had meant to scar him… He would have a scar now.  [Sigh]  I gambled with that reply…  Upper officers left me alone.  [Giggle.]  From then on, Upper officers let me run boot camp as I saw best to run.  We whipped those Rookies into shape…  Even Fire Lord Ozai said nothing last month when I whipped Princess Azula into shape… Along with her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee.  Give them a General and Commander rankings.  YES, I’m going to whip them into shape…

Admiral Liang:  Yes, and that firm attitude has saved hundreds if not thousands of Warriors.  [Granger began to protest]  No, really.  Fire Lord has said.  You whipped into shape the Rookies and gave them a foundation that lasted their entire careers.  He also said in a meeting that “Good, Azula needs disciplined.”

Granger:  [Laughed]  Good for you, Fire Lord.

 

[Silence, once more.]

 

Granger:  [Solemn, soul searching, sensed the elephant-rhino in the room]  What do you remember about the Siege of Ba Sing Se, Admiral?

Admiral Liang:  [Tensed, eyes dilate]  The Navy backed up General Iroh.  From a distance seeing the mighty outer wall breached.  Then the messenger came with the good news that General Iroh had accepted the surrender of the Earth Kingdom General.  Thinking… This was going to be a glorious victory for the Fire Nation.  The War will soon be over.  [Softly]  We can all come home, finally…

Admiral Liang:  [Shifted in his seat, looking away from Granger]  Strange how a nation forgets the heroic victories when one defeat blots your record…  [Continued]  Two weeks later, urgent message from the front via telegraph.  “General Iroh to Admiral Liang.  Ambush. Evacuate. Hold position at all cost.”  My first order was destroy every Earth Kingdom vessel in the West Lake. No matter civilian or military.  Order was carried out – perfectly.  Within six hours, we now owned West Lake and all the rivers running into it.  They retreated to East Lake.  Fire Nation blocked them in at Serpent’s Pass.

Admiral Liang:  [Turned back to face Granger for the rest of the story… ]  [Deep Breath]  Second order.  All available personal, except for a skeleton crew for each ship,  was ordered into the Wedge Corridor between Water Home Base and the breach in the wall.  “I don’t care if you have to use a butcher knife.  Take three and give two away along the way to the front…  Defend the Corridor at all cost no exceptions.  and no DAMN excuses…”  Commanders did wonderfully.  We had cooks and soldiers locked in the brig demanding to fight to the front.  [Smiled broadly]  We kept the brig soldiers close to the Water Home… but they fought when the Earth Kingdom counter attacked us.  Fought and died bravely… 

Admiral Liang:  [Rubbed his hands together, flexed them, then continued]  Through all this time, I was up top on the bridge.  Commanders wanted me to leave.  I told them… “This is my job, Commanders.  I will sleep here.  I will eat here.  And if need be… I will die here.”  They never questioned me again.  You see.  I was given a great, solid foundation from a new drill sergeant whipping into shape her first recruit of Rookies.  [Smiled at Granger who smiled back] [Paused]  Then it happened.  The moment the one in command dreads…  Counter attack !!

Admiral Liang:  First order was a prayer whispered.  “Spirit of Destiny, good warriors will die today.  Let their death be used for good in someway…”   Then I picked up my eye piece long telescope and stared for hours into the distance as the Warriors fought valiantly.  “Hold, Hold soldiers.  They will soon be tired and with no backup.”  Ships and ships of fresh soldiers came up the rivers into West Lake.  Time was what was needed.  The plans already made and working.  Squeeze them in on both sides.  Make them retreat or die.  I didn’t care at this point.  My preference was all Earth Kingdom soldiers needed to die, today.

Admiral Liang:  [Sipped his tea.  Sighed]  Finally, the first of General Iroh’s Field Army came over the horizon through the Corridor about a fourth a kilometer wide. “Double time, I don’t believe it.  fought all this way up here and still double time.  Now what…  No way…  The front Warriors are falling in line behind my soldiers defending the Corridor.  No, widening the Corridor…”  The General’s Warriors widened the Corridor to one kilometer wide according to later engineers’ reports.  Then they came...  A Sea of Green over the horizon.  So many shades of green.  My heart stopped.  “Did the Earth Kingdom break our defenses?” 

Admiral Liang:  I looked to the left as far as I could…  Enemy in retreat.  Did the same for the right.   Enemy in retreat.  Then I **really** looked into the Sea of Green…  And saw… Men, women, children…  Animals… Carts… Warriors carrying people.  Warriors walking in defensive positions.  Ready to defend to the Death this Sea of Green.  Then came Ghost Dragon Company. 

[Paused, looked away.]

Granger:  [Sipped her tea. waited.]  _He has needed to release this for years.  I love you, Admiral._   [Waited patiently like her General waited for her.]

Admiral Liang:  [Regained composure, concluded]  Over the horizon, in battle offensive mode ready to attack or defend all in a split second… was you, Sergeant Granger.  Shield ready, broadsword bloodied raised high to the air.  All the Warriors behind you marched double time with the same pose.  Shouting to the high sky.  Then came the two stubborn ones.  Always last to leave.  General Iroh and my stubborn Admiral Jeong Jeong.   [Pause reflection]  That moment I realized what this cost the Fire Nation.  What this cost me… cost you…  cost General Iroh…  Lu Ten did not lead the Ghost Dragon’s home…

 

Ghost Dragon Company.  1…  2…  1…  2…  HALT!  ADMIRAL LIANG…  GHOST DRAGON COMPANY REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR!

 

Granger:  [Sniff]  We saved thousands of refugees that day, Admiral.  So Destiny did good with the souls she received…  [Granger stood to leave]

Admiral Liang:  [Amazed, still sat, simply replied]  Granny, were you told the final number of the refugees?  [She slowly shook, “no”]   6,803 Earth Kingdom refugees survived that bloody day… Seems history has forgotten that…

Granger:  [Broke, put her hand upon her face and let it all out.]

Admiral Liang:  [Waited patiently just like his friend General Iroh once did for him]

 

The summer storms finally subsided…

 

Admiral Liang:  [Stood]  Thank you, Granny.  For joining the military.  You have enhanced my life and my families’.  [Raised cup to salute Granger, both sipped]

Granger:  [Put cup on table]  Thank you, Admiral.  I’ll send your greetings to the boys.  Be warned. The baby took his Sergeants exam this week.  [Smiled]

Admiral Liang:  [Grinned]  I heard.  [Gave one letter and one scroll to Granger]  Here is your final order… Deliver this letter to your youngest son.  And find a quiet place some night… General Iroh has this message for you. 

Granger:  [looked at scroll]  Still old school… and sealed.  haha.

Admiral Liang:  [Laughed]  Yes, he told me he loves the old ink used on scrolls.

[Both smiled]

Sergeant Granger stood firm and strong and [SNAPPED] a perfect salute to Admiral Liang.  He returned the salute with the same perfection.  They shook.  And Granny left the Fire Nation Army behind her.


	6. Vhat Just Happened

**Six – Vhat Just Happened**

Suki’s mother was the last to leave.  She smiled and whispered to The Warriors,  "I am proud of **all** My Warriors.”  Then closed the door – firmly.  She closed all the outer doors to the training building placing a guard at each entrance with these simple orders, “No one is to enter or leave without my knowledge.  Only Governor Oyaji, Archivists, or Master Healers are allowed into the training building today and tonight.  Especially tonight.  I am using my authority as Elder Master Healer to give these orders.  The Kyoshi Warriors have had a traumatic experience this morning.  Give them food, juices, and water but do not let them leave… I will return tonight.  IF they get testy, blame me.”  And looked deeply into all the guards’ eyes.  All said, “Yes, Master Tsukeru.”  No unauthorized person went into the training building and no Kyoshi Warrior left until the next morning when Suki’s mother released them… Suki’s mother, Tsukeru, left to do her Duty for Kyoshi Island.

The Warriors looked into each others’ eyes, shuffled to the center of the training building, and rose to their knees.  The Kyoshi Warriors embraced each other as a team.  Tears streamed down their cheeks as they held each other tightly – whole once more.

Silence froze time.

Slowly, the Warriors released each other.  Smiling.  Kissing.  Hugging.  They sat on their knees in a tight circle trying to grasp the events of the morning.  Suki looked around the circle, “ _My honorable Sisters will never look the same to me again.  I’m scared to Death...  And they still look to me for guidance and support._ [Smiled deeply]  I love you, My Sisters.  Today, we have been commissioned as Kyoshi Warriors.  I don’t know where.  But, Avatar Kyoshi has sent us on an assignment.”

Hidari:  [Disheartened]  Suki, Vhat just happened zis morning?

Suki:  [Calmly]  You were here, Hidari.  Avatar Kyoshi contacted us somehow from the Spirit World.  She seemed to be sending us...

Hidari:  [Anxious]  No... No...  Not vhat I vant to know...  Grrrr.  I know vhat dee Elder Archivist said.  oooOOOooo  Zis is so frustrating...

Migi:  [Whisper to Hidari]  Zusammengesetzt sein, Hidari. (Be composed, Hidari)

Hidari:  [Grunted in frustration and crossed her arms.]

Suki:  [Lovingly]  I don’t understand, what you are asking, Hidari.  Please tell us...  What do you want to know, Hidari?

Hidari:  [Thought, whisper to Migi] Ich will die Gefühle des Teams verstehen.  [Pause]  Ich möchte die Meinung des Teams verstehen  [Pause]  Ich möchte den Gedanken des Teams verstehen  [Pause]  Ich möchte Ängste des Teams verstehen  [Pause]

Migi:  [Thought]  Ich verstehe.  Diese Frage stellen.  Was denken Sie passiert. Wiederholen Sie dann die Sätze, die Sie mir erzählt.  (I see. Ask this question. What do you think happened. Then repeat the sentences that {you} told me.)

Hidari:  [Smiled, kissed Migi]  Ich liebe dich, Schwester. (I love you, Sister)

[To Suki and the team]  Vhat do you dink happened?  I vould like to understand dee feelings of dee team.  [Pause]  I vould like to understand dee opinion of dee team  [Pause]  I vould like to understand dee dought of dee team.  [Pause]  I vould like to understand anxieties of dee team.  [Hidari calmly stood then sat with her legs crossed in a meditation position]1

Suki stood and motioned for the team to stand and stretch.  “Take five minutes to refresh and recharge.  Then we will discuss what Hidari would like to know.”  Her Sisters fellow shipped while she went to the restroom...  Rika claiming next in line.

Migi and Meiko comforted Hidari.  Kiku walked to the main door for fresh air and opened the door.  Saw the back of a Kyoshi Guard, “Excuse me, I need some fresh air, please.”  Guard turned and replied professionally, “No Kyoshi Warrior is to leave the training building per orders of the Elder Master Healer, Tsukeru.” Kiku slightly shocked.  “How do we have lunch and dinner?  change clothes?  Take a shower?”  Guard spoke with compassion, “Healer only said this will be today and tonight.  Said something about the Kyoshi Warriors had a traumatic experience and needed rest.  We will give you food, juice, water as you request and at lunch, dinner  [Smiled] and snacks.”  

Kiku calmed down upon reflection, “ _Suki’s mother loves us very much.  She must have a very good reason to keep us ‘locked up.’_   [To Guard] Can we open the windows for fresh air?   Guard said, “Yes, just don’t try to crawl out of them.  I know how sneaking you Warriors are.  We played games together as kids. [Winked]”  Kiku laughed, closed the door, and went to open the windows.  “There!  Fresh air and sunshine...”  She returned to Her Sisters.

As Suki left the restroom, Rika gently grabbed her hand and whispered, “Suki, I’m scared.”  Suki looked deeply into her Baby Sister’s eyes and whispered, “I’m scared, Rika.  Maybe all of us are scared.  I like the questions Hidari has.  We need to find understanding in what happened this morning.  If only for the six of us – The Kyoshi Warriors.”  She squeezed Rika’s hand then let go and returned to Her Sisters.  “Rika will be here in a moment [Smiled]”

With the arrival of Rika, the Warriors stood in a circle and held each other’s hands as before.  Smiled through their Kyoshi Battle makeup and calmly sat with their legs crossed in a meditation position.  They released their Sisters’ hands placing theirs in their laps.  Six warm smiles blended with the morning sunshine.

Meiko:  This seems silly to me.  But, I feel different about my Warrior Sisters since what happened this morning.  I have always liked you, had compassion, gentleness, affection.  [Inner peace]  Now, my unconditional love for you, my Sisters, is about to burst out of my heart.  I am completely devoted to you.  I never want to let you down.  [Sniff]  Hard to describe...

Migi:  I understand vhat you say.  I have zis dedication towards my sister and my Mutter.  True, I vould die for dem.  But, even more, I vould live for dem.  Fight for dem.  Defend dem with my life...  Have much passion for dem.  [Reflection]  Yes, I like zat phrase ‘unconditional love.’  [Hidari had a questioned look] Bedingungslose Liebe.  [Both smiled, Hidari shook ‘yes’]  

Migi and Hidari:  Zat would be us nou wid our Varrior Sisters.

Suki:  [Looked around the circle]  Would all agree that we have a stronger bond of unconditional love between our Sisters?  [Warriors shook ‘yes’]  Avatar Kyoshi has given us her Wisdom.  This bond of love gives us the Wisdom to stop internal conflicts before they happen.  Just as The Twins know each other.  We will know each other – feelings, body language, emotions, thoughts.  The Kyoshi Warriors will become – One.

Hidari:  Yes, Nou I am understanding.  I dought Avatar Kyoshi vas punishing us.  But nou I know she loves us. So much she briefly hurt us so she can talk vid us.  To teach us and open our eyes... Avatar Kyoshi I am sorry I vas mad wid you. 

Hidari:  [Voice of Avatar Kyoshi]  **Warrior Hidari, My precious Daughter.  Now that I can talk with you and your Sisters, I have the capability to warn The Kyoshi Warriors of future troubles and trials.  To keep all My Children safe from Harm.**

The Kyoshi Warriors were amazed by the love and understanding their mother, Avatar Kyoshi, showed toward them.  More discussions developed over the morning hours.  All gave examples and opinions of their feelings and thoughts about this mornings encounter with Avatar Kyoshi.  All shared – except for one.  Silence ruled the building for several moments even the birds outside the windows paused their songs in respect.  One soft soprano voice breathed threw the room like a mist at sunrise.

 

Rika:  [Softly]  I’m scared.  To much change.  To quickly.  [Faint whisper]  I am scared.

 

Migi to her right rose to her knees and walked to her Sister and held her close and tight.  Suki to her left rose to her knees and walked to her Sister and held her close and tight.  Rika, the Little Heart of the team, huddled forwards and bawled like a child.  Migi and Suki huddled over Rika and bawled like a child.  Meiko, Kiku, and Hidari rose and encircled them.  Holding hands standing over the three, Kiku spoke a simple prayer, “Destiny, We, The Kyoshi Warriors are frightened.  Our Master and Mentor is not with us for she comforts her Mother.  We Six are all that are left of the mighty Warriors.  Ones who fight for Peace.  Please give us Courage, Strength, and Wisdom to be Brave and Honorable in our Duty to Avatar Kyoshi.”  Meiko, Kiku and Hidari tenderly knelt onto the three bringing comfort and courage to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Old Earth Kingdom language spoken on Southern Earth Kingdom Islands similar to German language. Translation obtained from English to German and German to English http://translate.google.com/#en/de/ and http://www.reverso.net/translationresults.aspx?lang=EN&direction=german-english


	7. Do Not Forget Me

**Seven – Do Not Forget Me**

The Southern Earth Kingdom Islands became the safe haven of The Elders of the Earth Kingdom.  Thousands of years before Avatar Kyoshi and the Dai Li, the Earth Monarchy shared power with Wisdom of the Earth Kingdom – The Elders.  Around three thousand years ago, the Earth King desired to rule alone.  He employed the local war lords to implement high taxes for ‘protection’ from raiders and marauders – usually employed by the Earth King, himself.  The southern regions rebelled and began taking in refugees.  Their selfless act of compassion towards the weak, helpless and powerless impressed The Elders of the Earth Kingdom.  The Elders arranged for a network of trusted citizens who gave the refugees safe passage to the southern coastal regions.  A government official betrayed the Earth King and told The Elders of a plan to murder them.  The southern region helped The Elders escape to the southern coastal region.  They were safe for sixty years until the war lords united and over threw the new Earth King.  Fearing for their lives and wanting to preserve the Earth Kingdom traditions and culture, The Elders gathered refugees and claimed The Southern Earth Kingdom Islands.  The chain of five major islands due south of Gaoling – the future home of Toph Beifong.

However, before The Blind Bandit, A.K.A. The Runaway evolved into ‘the self-proclaimed greatest earthbender of all times,’ Gaoling boasted of another famous individual as one of its residents.  Although she never lived there but was only born there... Who was this famous individual greater than The Blind Bandit?  Avatar Kyoshi...  Born to two common earth benders.  Simple land tillers who were one with the land.  Friends of the Badgermoles.  Enemies to those who suppressed and harmed the weak, the helpless, the powerless.  The couple experienced joy and heartache at the birth of their daughter, Kyoshi.  Joy, for she was an identical twin.  Heartache, for her older sister had died at birth.  She received the name Nageku because her parents ‘lamented’ the fact that she would never experience life with her younger sister, Kyoshi.  The couple never told their daughter about her sister.  The mother gently said, “Why should she lament over her sister.  They will meet one day in the Spirit World.”  The family moved to the peninsula far east of Gaoling.  Good farm land.  Good fishing.

Avatar Kyoshi grew in wisdom and stature.  By seven, she rose above her father.  By seventeen, she towered over anyone for hundreds of kilometers. By forty two, she stood 2.52 meters (8 foot 3).  Muscular and fit, she towered over the world.  Her parents raised her to be a Guardian / Protector.  “Remember Kyoshi, you have been given the privilege to be the Avatar.”

“We have done our best to protect, to defend, and to keep safe the weak, the helpless, the powerless of this world.  Please, continue on this legacy for us,”  her father told her.  Avatar Kyoshi humbly replied with respect and honor, “Yes, My Father.  Yes, My Mother,”  Her parents died in her arms.  The consequence of Chin the Conqueror, the ruthless warlord and tyrant, finding their little village.  Avatar Kyoshi had the most critical choice of her life.  She brushed her Father’s soft grey hair and kissed him.

She chose to save her people.  And severed the peninsula from the mainland.  Letting Destiny seal Chin’s fate...

Grandma:  [In bed with her daughter by her side]  Hello zere.  Are you vid us?

Oidasu:  [Blinked]  Dought I vas.  Just remembering stories of Avatar Kyoshi told by you.  [Smiled, rubbed her mother’s forearm]  I vas such a young girl back zen. 

Grandma:  [Loving grin]  You still are... in my eyes, Little Pygmy Puma.

Oidasu:  [Laughed]  I am so happy zat I used zat as my code name.  Every time I hear zose vords... I am reminded of you,  Mutter.

Grandma:  [Laughed with her daughter]  [Oidasu’s head snapped back]

Oidasu:  [Mind-mate, Migi and Hidari together]  **_M U T T E R ! ! ! ! !_** [Passed out]

 

About eight hundred and five meters in diameter, a meadow surrounded by a forest of white birch, chestnut, lakeside daisy, and pin oak trees came into view as Oidasu’s eyes began to focus.  A peaceful oasis of lilacs, hydrangeas, and azaleas bushes crisscrossed the soft grasses carpeting the meadow.  Streams of Spirit Water flowed through the bushes and back to the trees protecting the meadow.  Oidasu stood in awe at the colors and fragrances.  “Zis has to be a dream... or I’m dead.”  “Neither dead nor dreaming.  Better to say – a vision.”  From behind a medium size green bush with pink flowers came a voice – familiar but not familiar.  She had heard this voice before and not heard this voice before.  Confusion and curiosity forced Oidasu to walk around the bush to see the person speaking to her.  Once again, she stood in awe...

Kyoshi:  [Sat meditating. Patted her lap]  Come, My Daughter, lay down your head and rest.  For your Six Little Sisters became Kyoshi Warriors today.  Rest and celebrate with me.  The Kyoshi Warriors are whole once again. [Smiled]

Oidasu:  [Reluctantly sat in front of Avatar Kyoshi, turned]  You **are** huge.  [Kyoshi deeply laughed which calmed Oidasu]  Vell dee grass is soft, feels real.  [Looked forward and lowered her head into Kyoshi’s lap]  Your kimono feels soft and varm.  [Smelled the kimono]  I can smell dee battles you have vaged.

Kyoshi:  [Somber]  Over 200 years of the Fight for Peace.  Up until a few months before my death, I was firm and strong.  Then life happened.  And I was called to the Spirit World.  [Gently played with Oidasu’s hair]  The saddest day for me was here in the Spirit World.  The death of the Kyoshi Warriors.  [Silence]

Oidasu:  [Softly]  Deaz of dee Kyoshi Varriors?

Kyoshi:  [Leaned down and lovingly kissed Oidasu’s forehead.  Rose up]  After Fire Lord Sozin refused to rescue Avatar Roku, he began to escalate his attacks on the Air Nomads.  At first, their Pride blocked their judgment; then they finally asked for help in defending their homeland.  [Stared into the distance]  Nobody came but the Kyoshi Warriors. During his meditation, I had to tell the Governor of Kyoshi Island the hardest prophesy I have ever given.  

Kyoshi:  [Looked down into the eyes of Her Daughter] 

**Because the Air Nomads failed to follow**

**the counsel of Avatar Yangchen,**

**they have doomed themselves to genocide.**

**Any nation or people who ally with them**

**will be utterly destroyed.**

Oidasu:  [Gazed into Her Mother’s eyes]  Vhat vas dee Governor’s decision?

Kyoshi:  [Gazed back]  He sent **ALL** Kyoshi Warriors to defend the Air Nomads.  With this assignment order...  Guard, defend, and protect the Air Nomad people at all cost.  By 11 ASC, Fire Lord Sozin completed his genocide of the Air Nomad people.  One year later, the last Kyoshi Warrior was murdered defending Kyoshi Island from the Fire Nation Army.

Kyoshi:  [Lips quivered]  571 Kyoshi Warriors murdered. 

Kyoshi:  [Four count]  The Governor surrendered and was executed immediately.  The Kyoshi People knelt low, even the children, and said nothing.  Destiny said enough – no more.  One brief moment, Fire Lord Sozin had Mercy on a people.  Kyoshi Island lived.  [Oidasu rose, knelt beside Avatar Kyoshi who emptied her sorrow and despair as she wept]

Sixteen count.  Oidasu held her closely.

Kyoshi:  Little Puma, if you please, welcome with open arms The Three Little Sisters from the Fire Nation.  They are my treasured gift to Kyoshi Island.  [Kyoshi kissed her daughter, Oidasu]

 

The misty fog in her mind lifted.  Oidasu listened intently to the hushed alto voice singing an ancient lullaby.  Tenderly squeezing her arms around the source, she snuggled her face into the sweet scent of her mother’s chest.  “Mutter...  Your voice still soods me.  Dank you.”  “You scared us, Little Puma,” came the nervous reply.  Little Puma spoke soberly, “Vhat I heard... terrified me.”

Healer:  [Felt Oidasu’s forehead]  You passed out for about thirty minutes.  You didn’t physically hurt yourself.  So, we placed you next to your mother and let you sleep.  You began to mumble.  I had an Archivist sent since I could not understand the language.  Sounded like old ancient Kyoshi.  {Today’s Japanese}

Archivist:  [Journal and pen in hand]  When I arrived, all I heard was words. But could not place them in sentence form.  Sorry, Warrior...

Oidasu:  [Back of hand on forehead]  Zat is fine.  Head still voozy...

Healer:  Just a few more questions for archive purposes.  [Oidasu shook ‘yes’]  What was the last thing you remember before passing out?

Oidasu:  [Hand on her chest, leaned away from her mother]  Mutter and I vere laughing.  Zen, my head snapped back from excruciating pain and terror. [Breath]  My daughters, Migi and Hidari, screamed inside my head.  A blood curdling scream.  I felt in my mind zeir absolute pain.  Zeir absolute terror paralyzed me.

Archivist:  Do you mean you thought you felt their pain and terror?

Oidasu:  [Frustrated]  NO!!  My daughters have an intimate mental bond.  Call it mind bending if you vish.  Zey have had it since birz.  [Tender laugh]  Drove me crazy because zey vould be ‘talking.’  And I had no idea vhat zey vere saying.  [Pause to calm herself]  Vhen older, zey tried to teach me.  All I could do vas share vords vid zem.  Until...  Dee screams...  [Eyes dilated] Such pain.  Such suffering.  Such terror.  Only vord Migi and Hidari could send.  Vas a blood curdling scream of...  MUTTER!!!   It vas sent very intimately... [Oidasu covered her face with her hands, her mother embraced her, and the Healer softly spook one last question...]

Healer:  Forgive me, Warrior.  One last question.  Then we will leave you alone. What was the last thing you remember before waking up?

Oidasu:  [Removed her hands.  Eyes of black glass]

[Voice of Avatar Kyoshi]

**Little Puma, if you please,**

**Welcome with open arms**

**The Three Little Sisters from the Fire Nation.**

**They are my treasured gift to Kyoshi Island.**

Archivist:  [Whispered as Oidasu fell asleep]  We have all we need, Healer.

Healer:  Then we will go.  Elder, she seems fine just tired and stressed. [Deep smile]  Care for her...

Grandma:  [Soft giggle]  Yes, Healer.  And she came to care for me...  [She cuddled her baby daughter – warmly]

 


	8. Who's The Street Rat

**Eight – Who’s The Street Rat**

A little street rat checked her watch.  " _Hide in plain sight.  Keep to the shadows.  Trust nobody.  Verify everything.  3:18 morning.  Breakfast and Training soon,_ "  thought the little street rat as she crouched beside a hospital rear door.  The rat stayed calm as the door flew open stopping an inch from her nose.  With eyes wide opened, she kissed the door and remained motionless.  " _Momma is watching over me tonight..._ "  Night shift on the first floor Ward stepped outside...

Katya:  [Smirked]  Well, fresh air is a relative term...  Totally subjective in nature.  Hmm.  Other than the smell of garbage, the air is nice and moist tonight.  [Looked back inside]  Patients sleeping peacefully.  Will check them in a moment.  [Big sigh, looked into the sky]  Katya, Kannan is right.  We can't save them all.  [Sniff] Once, I would like to see one seed we planted grow and mature. Maybe Huoyan.  [Katya stood outside for a few moments, closed the door, then returned to perform her Duty.  She began checking the patients starting at the front]

Huoyan:  [Wide eyed, the rear door closed]  _Okay, this is dangerously weird...  Damn, she couldn't have know I was behind the door?_   [Looked left then right.  She kept low to the ground and dashed down the alley]  _No way...  No way she could have known I was there.  Maybe she was looking for her notepad…  Hope she didn’t think I stole it.  I paid her for it._  [Three blocks down, she rose and turned left.]

[FRUMP]  "owww" responded Huoyan as she bounced off a wall of some kind and fell backwards, down onto the alley's gravel.  Rubbing her head and chest, "What did I hit?  A platypus bear?"  Looked up to see a Fire Nation Soldier,  "Yup, a red platypus bear.  [Smiled]  Big old ugly one, too.  [Impish grin]"

Soldier One:  [Reaching down for Huoyan]  Here's another one, Sergeant.  [Picked her up.  Soldier One and Two held Huoyan by her arms]

Huoyan:  [Winced]  OWww...Damn it, that hurts you hog monkeys.  [Kicking at the hog monkeys]

Sergeant:  [Studied Huoyan]  Yeah. Finally a boy. 

Huoyan:  [Stopped kicking] Girl! Stupid!

Sergeant:  Just like all the boys... playing a 'girl' so the Fire Nation Army will take them to the orphanages instead of 'drafting them.'

Huoyan:  [Looked down]  To be honest, I would rather take my chances in the Army. Two of my friends died last week in an orphanage.  [Sorrow, pouted]  Filthy places.

Sergeant:  [Scratched his butt]  Well... The city is cleaner with two less street rats to deal with...

Huoyan:  [Raised her head quickly] ...bastard...

Soldier Two:  [Smacked the back of her head] Hey, brat.  Have some respect for authority.

Sergeant:  [Walked around to her back]  Hmm seems he's stolen one of those new Healthy Back Bag.  Those are expensive.  Wonder how much we could get for it on the black market.  [Started to take off back bag. Huoyan protested]

Huoyan:  [Yelled]  HEY, I bought that... receipt is in the front pocket...  [Softly]  Only thing I have...

Sergeant:  [Took out receipt and walked to front of Huoyan]  Hmm.  So, you stole this from Huoyan.  Oooo.  I know her.  Bet she is pissed someone stole her bag. 

Huoyan:  [Arms becoming heated.]  I'm Huoyan, stupid...  Thought you knew me.

Sergeant:  [Ignored her]  Well, since Huoyan doesn't own this bag anymore,  she doesn't need this receipt.  [Held receipt in his fingers and flamed burned it]  Okay, soldiers.  Confiscate the stolen merchandise.  [Removed bag]  We can drop this brat off at the nearest recruiters.

Huoyan:  [Shocked.  Tears from sadness and pissed off]  I worked all summer to buy that bag.  [Small auburn flame appeared above her head]  Nobody takes my Healthy Back Bag.  Not, you filthy hog monkeys.  [Flames danced over her head]

Sergeant:  A threat, child?  [With authority]  Take him down, NOW!!!

Huoyan’s eyes penetrated the skull of the sergeant.  She grinned, “I think not...”  Liquid auburn flames flowed down Huoyan’s arms.  The soldiers screamed in agony and released their army recruit.  Huoyan was free.  But running on raw emotions.  Terror.  Fight or Flight.  “ _I’m still in danger_ ” raced through her mind.  Automatic took over.  An auburn fire shield wrapped around her body.  Then pulsed.  [THWWWMMPP] The shockwave threw the two Army soldiers into the side of the building.  The Sergeant launched backwards sixteen meters.  All were unconscious.

Reality returned to Huoyan.  Oblivious to the carnage, she blinked and searched for her Back Bag.  Something mushy and sticky flowed through her toes. “ _Great, my Back Bag is ruined._ ”  Glancing down, Huoyan froze in place.  A hand covered in molten flesh rested below her foot.  For the first time, she had stayed after a fight and not dashed away hiding in the shadows.  The image burned into her. She dry-heaved as her stomach cramped, her muscles contracting uncontrollably. Huoyan dropped to the road and ripped the soldier’s hand from her Back Bag.  She bolted in the direction of her security – the home of her Master.    

 

Huoyan lied.  Huoyan stole.  Huoyan deceived.  But, since Master Bihu, Fire Bender, liberated her spirit fifty five days ago, the Little Flame has become the protector of the Market Street.  Standing in front of his store the Moneybags, the Master waited for his leading student, his prodigy to appear.  He didn't appreciate the disrespect Huoyan showed him for refusing to stay at the apartment provided for her.  But knew as a street rat, she would remain loyal to a human source that helped her in the past.  All his workers were allowed to stay in the apartments above the store.  One apartment for his female employees and one apartment for his male employees.  Master Bihu used the house behind the store for guests and lived in the third apartment above the store.  He played 'house Daddy.'

Wages were low to modest depending on which business person was consulted.  However, the employees if they stayed in the paid-for apartments received free meals and board.  Currently, he employed five clerks or helpers offering protection for five street orphans.  Five received his offer of care.  Huoyan was the only one to still 'roam the streets' at night time.  She came home for meals and to perform her Duty.  Also to practice her 'fire magic' with her Master.

In 93 ASC, Master Bihu retired from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls six years ago at the age of sixty.  Now a widower, he dedicated the remainder of his life to the rehabilitation of the street orphans.  Trust.  Respect.  Honor.  Caring for the very ones who took his wife away from him.  Difficult to show compassion at times, he pictured his Mate behind them mouthing the words, "Forgive them, Bihu."  His anxiety would lift away as his Flame inside warmed his heart.


End file.
